


Human Hands

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Holding Hands, Jealousy, M/M, New Relationship, Sign Language, new guy at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new guy at school who Ronan has to show around because he can Sign....this opens up some new doors.</p><p>Based on a dream I had...like most of my little stories are.<br/>Title based on an Elvis Costello song, but I LOVE this version:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx1eSDOef7Y</p><p>Short, not really edited, but here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to take a second here to say that I am not trying to use American Sign Language as a prop or plot devise. I am learning myself at the moment, and wanted Adam to see that Ronan is empathetic and THAT is what he is attracted to. Because lets face it...knowing things is sexy, intelligence is sexy, especially when someone uses that intelligence to reach out. Ronan as an ambassador is something I can totally get behind.

Okay, so he’s not really sure what that was about last night…but he liked it.  He had to atleast admit that to himself.  The way his pulse sped, the way every muscle in his throat went tight.  He had hoped, that maybe there would be more, but when Ronan squeezed his hand a little tighter it felt like a dismissal.  They had just come back from working in Cabeswater, just the two of them, (it had been just the two of them a lot lately) and Ronan was dropping him of at St. Agnes.  The streets were dark and deserted and neither of them felt the need to talk.  It was nice. 

Adam didn’t ask Ronan if he would come up.  He either did or he didn’t; they never really talked about that either.  So many words that went unsaid.  But- just as Adam was about to exit the car, he felt a hand grip his.  On instinct he looked down and saw Ronan’s fingers curled around his own, but when he looked up at his friend, he was staring straight ahead, out the windshield into the darkness.  Adam didn’t move.  If Ronan wanted something...someone…he would just say so, After all, Ronan always took what he wanted, right?  But then he gave Adam’s hand one tight squeeze and then released him.  So Adam got out of the car.

*

Now he’s in Latin and he can feel Ronan’s eyes on the back of his head as usual.  It doesn’t embarrass him, but he is growing more and more impatient.  _What kind of game is Ronan playing?  Does he expect me to say it?  Does he expect me to come to him?  Just another express delivery to one of Aglionby’s most privileged?  Well, he’s got another thing coming.  Most people have to work for what they want,_ Adam thought snidely.

In his next class Adam hears about a new student.  The whole school is talking about the new boy and everyone wants to know as much as they can about him.  Tad Carruthers who is sitting in front of him has seen him apparently, and already introduced himself.  “Yeah, that’s right…”  He says.  “Tall, dark brown skin, west coast transplant.  Uh, huh!”  He keeps snapping his gum in a way that annoys Adam, but despite his best efforts, he finds himself listening.  “Apparently, his mother works for some big deal record label.  Gorgeous family.  Lynch has been assigned to show him around.  God knows why!”

That gets Adam’s attention.  “Excuse me?  Did you say Ronan is showing the new guy around?”

This question makes Tad brighten to near solar levels. 

“Oh, you heard that part huh?  Well, yes, he’s been showing him around since our class together second period.  Our teacher even gave Lynch a pass to miss most of his classes today!  Can you believe that!  LYNCH!”  Tad shakes his head in exasperated horror. 

“I, of course, offered to show the boy around, but for some reason the administration insisted it be Lynch.”

Adam’s stomach was doing something uncomfortable and foreign.  He must also be making a sour face because Tad leans in really close, and whispers,

“Aw Adam, afraid Lynch will replace you?  Don’t worry…no one could replace you Parrish.”  Then he winks.

Adam’s head jerks back at the action and he throws in a dismissive grunt on principle.

He does not see Ronan again until lunch. 

Adam walks to their normal table and there is Ronan with the new kid.  Gansey is nowhere to be found yet.  Adam takes a deep breath and walks over to them, trying to not let the way the other boy is smiling at Ronan bother him, or the way the his hands are placed over the table, closer to Ronan’s side than his own.  He is _very_ handsome, and looks older than Adam or Ronan.  Adam swallows, hard.

When Adam sets his tray on the table and sits, Ronan nods a hello, while the other boy smiles and waves brightly. 

“Hi” Adam says, and reaches out his hand.  “You must be, Lawrence, is it?”

Him and the boy shake, and when Lawrence pulls away he makes an intricate pattern in the air with his hands.

Adam’s face goes blank.  He’s signing, Adam realizes.  Adam looks to Ronan, who is already signing back.  Adam is floored.  So, that’s why Ronan is showing him around.  Of course Ronan would know this language as well. 

“He says, it’s very nice to meet you.”  Then, of all things, Ronan seems to get a little flustered before saying.  “ and he’s heard a lot about you.”  Ronan looks away when he says it.

Adam looks back to Lawrence and smiles, feeling the tip of his ears burn a little.

Ronan continues, talking and signing at the same time.  “I’m telling him that you don’t know how to sign.  Also, that you fucking _should_ know, because of your shit ear.  It would help, if you weren’t so lazy.”

Ronan grins at that, and Adam can’t help but laugh.  Adam has been called a lot of things, but lazy was never one of them. 

“Can you show me how to ask, how he likes Henrietta so far?” Adam asks.

Lawrence watches their exchange with polite patience, as Ronan thinks about Adam’s request.  Then, he takes Adam’s hands in his own, and shows him how to form the right words.  Adam’s heart beats wildly and unevenly.  Ronan’s never touched him in school before. 

Ronan’s hands are steady, but when Adam risks a look at his face, he sees he is somehow even paler than normal. 

Adam works through the movement, after Ronan has showed him, and while he is a quick learner, he’s sure he’s messed some of it up.  Sure enough, he can see Lawrence’s eyes creep over to Ronan, and he notices Ronan very quickly sign something in return, probably just clarifying Adam’s own clumsy attempt. 

Lawrence, signs back.  And Ronan translates.

“He says he likes it very much, but he misses the palm trees and the beach.  Too much forest here, he says.  It’s making him a little claustrophobic, like it’s closing in on him.”  Ronan laughs at that, and Adam lets the sound soak in through his skin. 

“I’m telling him, he has no fucking idea!”  Ronan moves his hands quickly and efficiently; he seems so at ease in the movements that Adam wonders how often Ronan keeps up this practice.  He is fluid and graceful, and he’s sure that Lawrence must be noticing as well.

Lawrence laughs back.  One quick burst.  It lights up his whole face, dimples and all.  Adam hates that he wishes he wasn’t so good looking.

Then he speaks.  He’s looking right at Adam, but pointing to both him and Ronan, when he says “Boyfriend?” 

It comes out sounding a little strange, Adam’s never heard a deaf person speak before, but he doesn’t flinch.  He can feel Ronan stiffen next to him though.  Lawrence doesn’t seem to notice.  He’s still smiling, like he already knows the answer.   But Ronan is not answering him.  He’s just sitting there, stunned, and Adam _can’t_ answer.  It’s getting awkward, and Lawrence’s face is starting to fall.  He’s worried that he’s offended them now.

So Adam does the only thing he can think of, and honestly, the only thing he really wants to; he takes Ronan’s hand in his, and bringing them back up to the table, says,

“Tell him not yet, but maybe, if I ever get the balls to ask him.”

Ronan’s teeth grind together, and his face turns beat red, but he smiles despite his best efforts at a snarl.  Adam places a hand on Ronan’s knee under the table and when Ronan does sign back, even though Adam can’t really be sure what he’s said, Lawrence laughs and the awkward moment passes.  Just then Gansey comes to the table, and is willing enough to take over the conversation completely.  Adam doesn’t move his hand, and when Ronan is not talking or signing, his hand rest easily on top of it.

 


End file.
